1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to coffee filters. More particularly, the invention relates to coffee filters that are in a roll configuration, a system for dispensing rolled filters, and a method of dispensing rolled coffee filters.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Traditional coffee filters are sold in stacks or sleeves, making them difficult to separate when making coffee. People may accidently use two or three filters at one time, which can be wasteful and can cause water to flow over the sides of a coffeepot and make a mess. Filters are also packaged in plastic, which can be difficult to open, especially for elderly people or people with disabilities. Additionally, filters are typically stored unprotected in a cabinet or drawer, which can be unsanitary.
Therefore, what is needed is a coffee filter roll and coffee filter dispensing system using the same that provides people with quick and convenient access to coffee filters, and ensures only one filter is used at a time. Moreover, a coffee filter roll and coffee filter dispensing system is needed that protects the coffee filters from contaminants while stored away, and reduces the overall amount of time it takes to make coffee. Furthermore, there is a need for a coffee filter roll and coffee filter dispensing system that is ideal for use in both residential and commercial settings. There is also a need for a method of dispensing rolled coffee filters that has the abovementioned attributes.